


I've Got You

by MASD_1138



Series: I've Got You [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AirForce!Poe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classic Cars, Damerey Week, Dog BB-8, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Marshmallows, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: The time has finally come to meet Rey’s parents. Poe is used to being anxious, but the fear of making a wrong impression is only making it worse. Luckily for him, he can always count on Rey to help him.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 2 of Damerey week with the theme warm. 
> 
> *I mention PTSD and medication*

Poe checks himself over in the mirror one last time, tucking one stray curl back in it’s place before walking out of the bathroom. He goes back to his room where his girlfriend is currently playing with his dog on the bed. It’s a sight that never gets old to him. Rey spends a lot of time at his apartment, preferring it to her dorm that she has to share. It’s a good thing it’s close to campus since she now spends most of her nights there. They had met when Poe was invited as a speaker in her Mechanical and Aerospace engineering class. He was there to speak about his experience as a fighter pilot in the Air Force and the importance of including pilots in the process of designing planes and jets. Rey had immediately been curious about him and next thing he knew, he had agreed to take her flying during the weekend. They’ve been inseparable ever since.

 

That being said, they haven’t done the whole “meeting the parents” thing yet and today is that day. It’s Rey’s parents twenty-fifth marriage anniversary and she decided for some reason that it was the perfect opportunity to introduce him. He’s really happy that she wants to take that step with him, but he’s also nervous. Rey has assured him that his parents will love him and so will the rest of the family, but he still has his insecurities. First of all he’s twelve years older than her, not that it matters for them since they are both consenting adults that love each other very much, but it does sometime attract unwanted attention to them when they go out. It doesn’t help that they’ve been together for a little over a year and they had started mentioning each other to their parents about six months ago. Secondly, he has to bring his service dog, a golden retriever called Beebee, with him. He has no shame admitting that he suffers from PTSD, his last tour having ended in the worse way possible, but meeting the parents of the woman you’re pretty sure you want to marry with a visible sign of your problem is something that’s stressing him out. Rey loves Bee and doesn’t mind walking around the city with her two favourite boys and Poe loves his dog like it’s his child, but it’s not because she’s accepting of it that her family will.

 

It’s Bee that brings him out of his train of thoughts by pressing his wet muzzle against Poe’s hand. He looks down, making eye contact with his dog, glad as always to have him as support.

 

“Are you okay Flyboy?” Rey asks sweetly, standing up from the bed and walking towards him.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I just got lost in my head for a second.” He looks up at her and smiles. Her hand goes to his cheek and she frowns.

 

“You shaved? I love your beard.” Poe turns his head and kisses her palm.

 

“It makes me look older,” he says honestly.

 

“It makes you look distinguished and handsome honey and I’m going to keep on telling you until you believe me.” She chides him, wanting to convince him.

“I’ll grow it out again just for you then,” he replies with a small smile on his lips. Rey runs her thumb on the short scruff before kissing him softly.

 

“You better, it’s really prickly,” she mumbles against his lips. “How are we supposed to make out without you taking half of the skin off my face?” She kisses him again, this time harder. “I bet you didn’t think of that.” She winks hoping to make him smile.

 

“You’ve always been smarter than me Sunshine.” Poe finally laughs making Rey smile.

 

“There he is,” she whispers, pecking his lips one last time. “We should get going, I don’t want to be late.” 

 

“Yeah, let’s get going.”

 

They separate, Rey grabbing the things she needs while Poe makes sure everything is fine in the apartment before leaving. He grabs his keys and wallet before crouching down to put Bee’s work harness on.

 

“You be a good boy Bee, we need to make a good first impression,” he whispers to his dog, scratching his ear. Bee looks at him with an offended look that says: “I’m always a good boy, you better behave Poe”. Poe laughs, securing the leash on the harness. “I’ll be on my best behaviour buddy, don’t worry.”

 

“Do you have everything?” Rey asks as she puts her shoes on.

 

“I’ve got the gift, the flowers and the wine. My meds are already in your purse.”

 

“Good, I grabbed Bee’s food so we’re ready.”

 

“Yeah we’re ready,” he takes a deep breath and let’s it out slowly. “Let’s go.”

 

It’s a warm summer day so Poe decides to drive his 1966 Ford Mustang convertible with the top down. It’s fully restored with a custom black with a orange stripe paint job. Rey makes sure that Bee is safely buckled in the back and then they are ready to leave.

 

The drive to her parents house is about an hour and a half long and they spend it singing over old rock songs that Rey loves or some of Poe’s favourite folk songs. Poe starts to get nervous when they turn into the street where the house is. Rey puts her hand on his thigh, hoping that it will help him. 

 

“What if they don’t like me?” Poe blurts out.

 

“Then it doesn’t change the fact that I love you. It just means birthdays and Christmas will be slightly awkward.” Rey reassures him.

 

“What if your brother doesn’t like me?”

 

“He doesn’t like a lot of people anyway so don’t take it personal,” Rey adds, smiling when he turns to look at her.

 

“God I hope they like me.”

 

“I’m sure they will Flyboy.”

 

They aren’t the first to arrive, but they don’t seem to be the last. Poe puts the car in park and turns the engine off. He looks at himself in the mirror, making sure his hair is fine before stepping out of his car. Rey gets the things from the trunk while he puts the top back on and gets Beebee. When he turns around, Rey presses him against the car and kisses him. It’s over quickly, but she stays in front of him. “For good luck,” she tells him before taking his hand. 

 

They walk up the path to the front door hand in hand and Poe knocks on the door. It takes about five seconds and the door opens.

 

“Rey! Come in, come in,” the woman Poe recognizes as Leia Organa-Solo, Rey’s mother, says. “You must be Poe, welcome.” She takes his hands and shakes it. “Han, Rey and her boyfriend are here!” She shouts down the hall, making sure that her husband hears her over the chatter. An older man walks in their direction, clearly going for Poe. He stops in front of him and extends his hand out.

 

“It’s good to meet you Poe,” Han says, not with an unkind voice, but more a curious tone.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Solo,” Poe answers back with a smile. However, his hand is still stuck in the older man’s iron grip. It’s actually Rey that steps in, saving him from awkwardly asking Han to release him.

 

“Let him go dad,” she laughs, playfully shoving her father. Han’s hand is replaced by Rey’s and she pulls him down the hall. “Let’s introduce you to everyone.” Poe goes willingly, holding her hand like a life line. They go out to the backyard where everyone seems to be. Rey stops beside the gift table and pus their’s on it. A lot of people seem excited by their arrival, crowding them and asking for an introduction. Poe holds Bee’s leash and her hand tighter, slightly overwhelmed by the noise around him. Once again, Rey saves him.

 

“Whoah guys, let’s not get overexcited.” She looks back at Poe giving him a reassuring smile. “This is Poe Dameron, my boyfriend. You better all be kind or else I’ll be angry,” she half jokes, making people laugh. Poe shakes a lot of hands and before he knows it, he’s sitting down at a the table where everyone is gathered. Then the questioning begins.

 

“So, Poe, what do you do for a living?” A guy about his age asks, identifying him as Rey’s older brother, Ben.

 

“Um, I was a pilot in the Air Force,” he answers and then he takes a sip of water, preparing himself for the inevitable questions.

 

“Was?” 

 

“Yeah, I got discharged two years ago.”

 

“Why?” Ben asks suspiciously.

 

“Ben, there’s no need for you to interrogate him like that,” Rey cuts in.

 

“It’s fine Rey.” He smiles at her, taking her hand for extra support. Bee’s head is on his lap. “I was shot down and captured in Iraq. Staying in active duty was no longer a choice for me. I still fly a lot. I’m still in the Air Force, but I train new pilots and also test new plane prototypes for the army,” Poe says, trying to ignore the looks of pity he’s getting.

 

“He also speaks at universities from time to time,” Rey says proudly. “He’s teaching me how to fly an helicopter right now and it’s amazing!”

 

“What?” This time, it’s Han that cuts in. “I thought you said you started your flight lessons a year ago? Haven’t you been dating for about six months?” Han looks at his wife for some clarification, but Leia looks as perplexed as he does.

 

Poe goes still in his chair and looks at Rey, relaxing when he sees that she’s not panicking at all. “Oh, I told you about him six months ago, but we’ve been together for more than a year, dad. We had our one year anniversary two months ago.”

 

“Fourth of May, best day of the year,” Poe adds with a smile. 

 

When Poe thinks the conversation will shift away from him, a little girl stops beside him and pokes him on his arm.

 

“Can I pet your doggy please?” She asks sweetly. A woman goes to speak, probably the child’s mother, but Poe interrupts her.

 

“This is BeeBee, he’s my service dog. Do you know what that means?” He tells her with a kind voice. The little girl shakes her head timidly. “That means that he’s here to help me. When he has his vest on, that means that he’s working so people can’t pet him or he’ll get distracted from his job. Maybe you can pet him later when he’s not working, okay?”

 

“Okay!” The little girl perks up and grins before joining the other kids. Poe leans back in his chair and Rey shifts closer to him putting her hand on his thigh. 

 

The rest of the conversations are more normal. They talk about Rey’s classes and her brother talks about his job. He’s a lawyer just like his mother was before becoming a judge. They tell stories about Han and Leia in their younger years. At some point the men even go upfront to look at his Mustang. Han takes him inside his garage to show him his own vintage car, a 1964 Aston Martin DB5 nicknamed the Falcon. Poe looks around and notices that he’s alone with Han, the other men having gone back to the backyard. He knows he’s about to get the “dad talk”.

 

“So Poe, how old are you again?” Han asks, leaning against his work table.

 

“Thirty-three sir,” Poe answers. He pets the top of Bee’s head, shifting slightly on his feet.

 

“You’ve been with my daughter for over a year?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So why did I learn about you six months ago?”

 

“That was your daughter’s choice and I respected it. Respecting her decisions is one of the most important things to me. I might not always agree, but it’s her choices.”

 

“That’s good, Poe.” Han clearly looks happy with his answers. “Did your parents learn about it before that?”

 

“I told my father early on since I’m close to him. He’s the one who took care of me when I came back from Iraq.”

 

“And your mother?”

 

“My mother passed away when I was young. She was in the Air Force.”

 

“I’m sorry, son.” Poe looks back at him. The father of his girlfriend just called him son. Han smirks when he sees Poe’s surprised expression. “You’re good Poe. Now let’s get back to the table before my daughter comes to yell at me for stealing her boyfriend.”

 

“Thank you sir, it means a lot to me to have your respect,” Poe says, giving the older man a smile.

 

“Call me Han, kid” 

 

Poe walks back to Rey’s side and goes back to his chair. Rey leans in and kisses his cheek.

 

“I hope my dad didn’t threaten you,” she whispers, close enough that he’s the only one to hear her.

 

“He called me son,” Poe whispers back with a smile. Rey kisses his cheek again.

 

“I told you he’d like you,” she teases him.

 

They eat dinner having easy conversation with everyone. At one point, when he feels calm enough, Poe gets up from the table to feed Bee, removing his work harness and letting the kids pet the happy golden retriever. The only awkward moment is when Leia offers everyone something to drink and he has to explain that he can’t drink alcohol when people insist that he doesn’t have to refuse to impress Han. He can’t really complain about the little awkward moments since Rey’s family seems to like him.

 

Later during the evening, they are sitting around a fire, telling stories and roasting marshmallows for the kids. Han is telling or more retelling the story about how he won his car when Poe notices that Rey is wrapped up in her blanket, shivering slightly. 

 

“Are you cold?” He whispers to her, not wanting to disturb the storytelling. Rey nods, tugging her blanket up to her chin. “Come here Sunshine. I’ve got you,” he sits back in his garden chair, making a place for her. Rey stands up and quickly settles on his lap. Poe puts his arms around her waist, securing her to him and she puts her head on his shoulder. For all the times that he can lean on her, he just wants her to know that that he’ll always do the same for her.

She yawns and kisses him under his jaw, completely at ease. “You’re warm,” she mumbles, slowly dowsing off.

 

“I love you,” Poe mumbles against her temple, pressing a kiss to her hairline.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was mainly supposed to be centred around “warm”, but I had this idea about an anxious/nervous first meeting the parents fic going through my mind. I found that bringing Poe in a modern AU with his PTSD was a task since I wanted to be as respectful as possible. If you find something disrespectful, just tell me so I can know and fix it. English is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
